Jin Elora
Jin Elora is a mutant monster slayer of The Order of Slayers and the first child of Tanis Twice Sould. She was named after North Wind's given name (Ten-Jin) and Elora of the Violet Embers. Appearance Jin is tall and lithe, with messy dark hair and dark eyes. Like her father, she has horns, though hers curve down the side of her head. She also sports a somewhat lizard-like tail that, after Fey'vela cast a spell, is now growing a small, simple flower. Personality Jin is neither calm and collected nor headstrong and overconfident. She fits somewhere in the middle, being capable of rationalising a situation, but also rushing in when blinded by emotion. Otherwise she is kind and generally a good person, but perhaps too eager to help people with things that maybe she shouldn't help with. Story Pre Campaign Joining the Order Jin was born to Tanis after he returned to Jäääär from his journeys. Tanis married Snow and Jin was their first child. She was close with both of her parents, and also close to Tanis' mother, but did not meet her grandmother on Snow's side until she five. When she finally met Petra she was left alone. Petra revealed that she and Snow were no longer close, and that Petra and her husband Shining Star were members of a nearly defunct order of monster slayers. Petra told Jin a story about Asiaq, Amaruq and the birth of the five clans. After the story she revealed to Jin the sword that was used to kill Asiaq. She implored Jin to secretly join The Order of the Slayers to help fulfil Shining Star's last wish, which was to travel south to find where Amaruq had gone, to see if the Order survived there. Jin agreed. As part of her initiation, she had to kill one monster, which she did. Finding Her Name By the time Jin was thirteen it was time for her to undergo the Finding Ritual. She and her friend Caris went to the Mountain of Dreams where they stayed for a day in the darkness. By the time night fell and they slept, each youth had a different dream. Jin dreamt of her uncle North Wind, who grants her the name "Breeze" after a dialogue about the different kinds of strength that exist. Then Jin dreamt of her grandfather Shining Star, who gave her the name "Southern" after a discussion about family and heritage. Shining Star affirmed he would be proud of Jin whether she stuck by Petra's wishes or not. He said that Petra's desire to see the Order survive was because of his death, not because it was the wisest decision. Jin said she still planned to do so. By the time Jin woke up, she had forgotten all of this, and remembered only her name "Southern Breeze". Leaving Jäääär When Jin was sixteen, her grandmother Petra finally passed away, who left Amaruq's sword behind for Jin. Jin began packing to start her adventure, but was confronted by Snow who demanded to know why Jin was packing and where she was going. Jin accidentally reveals that she is a member of The Order of Slayers and the two have a large argument. Snow wished for Jin to become an idugan (spiritual and magical leader, keeps monsters away) like herself, but Jin didn't want to do this. Snow reveals that Shining Star was killed because of Petra's urging him to take on a monster that was too strong for him. Jin tries to leave, but Snow gets in her way, and Jin impulsively uses magic to push Snow aside. Although Snow is not hurt, they are both shocked at what Jin has done, so she leaves without another word. On her way out she discovers Caris, who begs Jin not to leave. He declares that he loves her and they should stay in Jäääär together. Already upset, Jin brushes him off and says that he is in love with the idea of her, but actually her. He apologies and lets her go. On the border of Jäääär Jin runs into her father Tanis, who is the only one who respects Jin's decision to leave and go on an adventure. Jin cries and stays with Tanis for a moment, whom she reveals what happened. Tanis reassures Jin that Snow just wants the best for her and that all will be okay. With some parting advice, Jin sets off on the same path her father took twenty one years prior. Campaign When Jin is late seventeen, she is in the Empire of Osnaria Chijan, in the eastern port village of Ekena. After monster contracts had started to dry up, Jin took a job as a waitress in Bertrand's bar, along with Milly. After about a month of this, Jin found herself serving a larger number of people than she was used to. This included Kainalu'ah, Fey'vela, and Kastime. She deduced that although Kai mostly appeared as if he was a water-nymph, he was in fact dragonborn. After the three strange customers caused some problems and Bertrand decided to ban magic, someone burst into the bar to announce that Ekena was being attacked by pirates. Many of the bar's patrons then revealed themselves to be said pirates. One of these pirates tried to kidnap Kai. Jin used her base understanding of magic to rescue Kai. She then bartered her sword to the pirate Frank to have the pirates leave the bar. After the pirates left, Jin realised that Milly was gone. She quickly deduced that the pirates must have kidnapped her, so she resolved to rescue her friend. Kai, Fey, and Kastime decreed to join her, though Jin felt there was something not right about Kastime. After finding a group of pirates in the street, they fought. Jin tried to neutralise them without killing any, but both Kai and Kastime killed one pirate each. Jin was able to find out where the pirate ship was from another and get her sword back. When she did, she pressed the flat of the blade against Kastime's stomach and deduced that he was a monster of some kind. After this, and remembering Kastime's extreme interest in Kai, Jin felt he could not be trusted, and tried to lure him away, but Kastime instead fled. Jin, Kai, and Fey went on towards the ship, but were quickly spotted. Fey decided to head back and find Kastime for help, where Kai and Jin tried to climb up the side of the ship to sneak on board. After being caught a few times, the rope they climbed was dropped into the water. They swam underneath the ship and Jin planned to sink it, using Kai's magic. They did so, not noticing that in the time it took to work Kastime had got on board the ship. Jin managed to help save Gerald who, along with Captain Bake, was the only pirate to survive. It was then that Jin noticed Fey carrying the drowned body of Milly, who had not survived the sinking of the ship. Jin took the body back to Milly's home alone, where she met Nedri, Milly's mother. Nedri blamed Jin for her daughter's death, and ordered Jin to help her take Milly's body to the burial place the next day. On returning to Bertrand's to announce Milly's death and her leaving, she learnt that Bertrand had fired her and replaced her with Kastime. She revealed to Bertrand that Kastime was a monster, and in her already emotional state, attempted to kill Kastime. Fey and Kai tried to stop her, where it was revealed that Kastime was in particular a slimeling. After a particularly long chase, Kastime escaped into the sea on account of not having to breath. Jin tried to explain to Fey and Kai that Kastime should not be trusted, on account of the missing young boys in the town being so close in time to Kastime's appearance, but to no avail. Before she waited for dawn, she took a contract from Bertrand to kill Kastime. She left Ekena early the next morning with Nedri. Nedri lead Jin to Flocktun, where Milly was born, wherein she made Jin single-handedly prepare Milly's funeral. After doing this, Nedri had Jin escort her back to Ekena. When there, Jin caught trail of a slimeling she at the time believed to be Kastime (though turned out to be Mike Sta). As Mike grew aware that someone was on his tail, he fled to Flocktun, wherein Jin rode hard to catch up to him. She was, however, too late. By the time she arrived in Flocktun, she heard rumours about the deaths of two slimelings and a tiefling caught in the conflict. She found her way to Paul Laugh's tower, where on the outside she met Rahul-Aman-Santosh-Sunder Paida Hua Raktaheen who confirmed the story. On the inside she found Kainalu'ah, who confirmed Jin's suspicions that Fey'vela Babausong had been killed because of Kastime's actions. Jin and Kai promised each other to look after each other and kill any monsters that they came across. While investigating Kastime's origins, Jin noticed the smashed bottle that produced the slimeling, and the misspelling of "MISTAKE" that gave Kastime his own name. Relationships Tanis Twice Sould Jin and Tanis are incredibly close, and he feels like he is able to respect the choices that Jin makes, even though some are not necessarily the wisest. Tanis knows that this is an essential part of growing up, so is happy to let her make her own mistakes and develop herself. Sound of Snow Although close at a young age, Jin and Snow's relationship became strained when Jin left Jäääär. Ultimately they still love each other, though they may find it difficult to communicate with each other when they next see each other, however many years that may take. Stats and Abilities Jin is played using a hacked slayer class. She is level 4. She had 20hp and had a d8 damage dice. Moves * A Blade for Monsters * Bestiary Knowledge * Ready for Anything * Hedge Mage * Sixth Sense Category:Player Characters